


I Only Want Him, Santa (And Oreos, Of Course)

by DigitalGhost



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Living Together, Bram/simon - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas oreos, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oreos, Simon/Bram - Freeform, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Simon is waked from a nap for his boyfriend and a surprise find from the grocery store.





	I Only Want Him, Santa (And Oreos, Of Course)

“Hey babe, I’m home- Simon, wake up!” Said a familiar voice, followed by laughter.

Trying to shake off the sudden post-nap fogginess, Simon opened his eyes to see the love of his life, Bram, walking in from the front door, laden with grocery bags.

“Where’d you go off to?” Simon asked sleepily, punctuating the sentence with a yawn.

“Just down to get some groceries,” Bram replied, setting down his bags to take his shoes. “But guess what I found while I was there?”

“Uuhh… Ice cream?”

“No- well, I did find some, there were multiple christmas flavors, but I didn’t buy any.” Bram said, trying to casually hide the contents of a certain plastic bag. “But if you want to see what I got, you’ll have to close your eyes.” His mischievous smile was just too cute.

“Done.” Simon closed his eyes and rearranged his couch position to make as if he’d gone back to sleep. “Wake me up in two hours.”

Bram chuckled as he opened up the mysterious package. Simon didn’t hear anything else for a moment.

Suddenly, Bram’s lips fell onto his, and the weight of his boyfriend settles, partly on the couch and partly on himself.

Simon let the kiss deepen, drinking in the taste of Bram. His hands crawled up to Bram’s neck, and Simon felt his fingers tickle from the soft hair.

They were like that for quite a while, both just enjoying the feel of each other, when Simon muttered, breaking apart slightly, “I thought you were gonna show me something, Greenfeld.”

Bram made a little discontented sound as he sat up and reached over to the floor, where he’d dropped the grocery bag. Pulling out the contents, he revealed it to be…

“Christmas oreos!” Bram said with a grin, displaying the packages. “There’s peppermint ones and white-chocolate covered ones.”

“Bram, I love you so much right now,” Simon said quickly in disbelief and went straight for the peppermint box, grabbing a handful.

“Are you not letting me kiss you,” Bram whined with a fake sigh, sitting on the couch entangled in Simon’s legs.

“Maybe…” Simon ate another oreo as he laughed in reply.

Bram made a sad little pout noise as he laid down beside Simon, nearly on top of him. He laid a hand on Simon's chest and peppered kisses along his jaw and neck, the ones that were soft and sweet.

“Mmm, let me have one,” Bram said after a few minutes.

“Fine.” Simon grabbed a white chocolate one and set it into his boyfriend’s open mouth, then topped it off with a short kiss on the lips.

“You trickster, I wasn’t ready,” Bram accused after swallowing.

“Well, are you ready now?” Simon said softly, leaning forward.

Bram’s reply was lost as they once again drowned themselves in a kiss.

And if all they did for the next two hours was lie on the couch, kiss, and eat oreos, followed by falling asleep in each other’s arms, who was to blame them? The oreos were really good, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Step 1. Watch love simon and read the book its based off of  
> Step 2. Write first fanfic for this fandom  
> Step 3. Hope it's not trash  
> Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated greatly, happy holidays!! ^^


End file.
